


Argent argent

by LiteraryLark



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 21:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteraryLark/pseuds/LiteraryLark
Summary: Après la guerre Ashe contemple sa vie.Sans spoiler, les critiques sont toujours bienvenus.Ça fait environ cinq ans que je n'ai plus écrit en français, je m'excuse pour toutes les fautes.





	Argent argent

Argent argent

_Il fixe son regard droit devant lui, un lion a la chase. Une mèche de ses cheveux lui tombe dans l’oeil, argent. _

Quand il était plus jeune, il avait les cheveux plus courts. Après la guerre ils tombaient plus longs, tenus derrière sa tete avec un petit ruban. À son âge maintenant, ses cheveux touchaient le milieu de son dos, blanchissant de plus en plus avec chaque lune qui passait. Un petit sourire jouait sur ses lèvres. Il supposait, toutes choses comprises, il avait de la chance d’avoir survécu assez longtemps pour voir ses cheveux se transformer en gris.

_Ses mains tremblent quand il tend le fil de son arc. Le soleil brille sur sa bague de mariage, argent. _

Après la guerre, il avait rencontre la plus belle femme. Il marchait dans les ruelles du marché, le soleil lui tapait dans le dos, quand il a entendu une mélodie chantonne derrière un comptoir. Quand elle s’est relevé, Ashe jure qu’il avait oublié comment respire. Elle se tenait là, la femme qui lui avait appris l’amour. Ils ont eu cinq enfants. Trois de la rue et deux parvenant d’eux, ils les aiment plus que la vie elle-même. Ils attendait surement sa rentrée.

_La fleche vole, rentre dans son objectif, rouge. _

Il va survivre encore un jour, le bandit, pourtant, ne va pas. Il a vu les signes, plus de bandits partout, plus de personnes faisant la manche, un sentiment de mal à l'aise. Bientôt, une autre guerre. Mais cela n’est pas pour aujourd’hui. Aujourd’hui il pouvait rentrer chez lui, il marche lentement, mettant plus en plus de poids sur son arc pour se soutenir qu’avant. Il rentrait chez lui voir sa famille. Pour passer le reste de ces jours avec eux, il sait il y en a peu.


End file.
